Do you wish to be with me :REWRITTEN:COMPLETED:
by 004igikoIlovemyPet
Summary: 5 years had passed, Kanda reached her goal as the top 2 international model but it caused her to lose her love one. Now her love one returned, would she be able to make things the same like 5 years ago or she would fail to make him stay again in her life? and with his two strict guardians that didn't want her around him, how would she be able to win him again? FemKandaXAllen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember this one? I rewrite this one because I really love this story and for me this is truly beautiful but hey I'm still alive xD hope you're all not mad at me for the sudden freeze of my other stories.**_

_**I own nothing just the plot xD**_

* * *

_December, 28 2009_

_7:32 pm in London international airport_

_A girl with raven haired was gasping for air, she was exhausted from running as fast as she could. Dodging every person she would run into. Her face showed how restless she was and her heart was thumping the same speed her feet could run._

_Even the heavy rain had begun to pour the girl didn't stop not even considering how much strong the pouring rain turned into. For the girl, just as long as she would reach the place where her beloved was leaving her behind._

_When the raven haired girl reached the place where she knew her beloved was planning to leave, without any hesitation, she ran inside the airport not minding how wet and soak she had gotten from running through the pouring rain. Most of the people in were looking at her with concern showing in their eyes, but the others were shooting her with their disapproval stares. 'She's in the airport she should be as pleasant like they are.' More on what people inside thought of her. But she couldn't care of what thoughts they were giving her; her first priority was to see and stop her love one before it was too late._

"_Excuse me…" The girl said hastily, entering the airport and pushing all the people that she would bump into. "Please excuse me." The girl pleaded despite how exhausted she was._

_After running, pushing and pleading, her face lit up by the view of the silver headed boy who was entering the lobby. Suddenly, she was startled, because once the boy finally entered the lobby she wouldn't get closer to him anymore or talk to him anymore. She opened her mouth to yell the silver headed boy's name._

_"Allen!" but the boy didn't seem to hear her shout and she knew that she was getting all the attentions toward her._

"_Moyashi!" the girl shouted again but this time was louder than earlier she'd shouted his name. It was her pet name for him._

_The said Moyashi, seemed shocked. The shock was noticeable despite his rimmed-sunglasses covering his wide silver-bluish orbs as he turned to find where the voice came from. The girl swallowed when Allen spotted her across from him. Now that she managed to stop Allen from entering the lobby it was up to her to continue her purpose for stopping him from leaving her and how could she do that?_

"_Allen, don't leave!" She shouted again, hurting her throat as she bit her lower lips._

"_Why?" Allen asked and removed his sunglasses that made a big commotion._

"_Be-because, I don't want you to go." The girl gulped by her answer as she could hear the attendants, passengers who were about to enter the lobby, and the others were squealing and at the same time confused._

"_Why? I thought you wanted me to go?" he asked again as the girl in question swallowed again because of the way Allen had asked her._

_Ignoring every clueless whispers from the audience that was given to her and Allen, and not minding every looks of the people that recognized her and the boy. She was soon to be a famous model and that was her dream but right now what she dreamt was for Allen to stay. She was even ignoring the Paparazzi's and reporters that were lucky to be happened inside the airport that recording them already. _

_"No, I've realized to myself that I don't want you to go. That I don't want you to disappear in my life." With complete sincere in her voice soft voice as she closed her also raven eyes to prevent the tears from appearing._

"_So, you've just finally realized that you do love me?" Allen asked without any expression._

_The girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I do love you."_

"_Do you wish to be with me?" was another question from her love one._

_The girl was just looking at him with surprise. She didn't know what to answer, but she certainly wanted to be with him, yet she couldn't open her mouth to word it._

_The girl saw him closing his eyes as he took deep breathe. "Do you wish to be with me, Kanda?"_

_She was called by her family name. She never allowed anyone to call her in her real name or they would meet their early death but she still had to answer the question that had been thrown to her again._

_ A minute or two passed, Kanda didn't answer instead she bowed her head down and stayed at it. How much she prayed and wished to God just for her to stay by his side and words all that. But she still couldn't- her tongue was cut off again. Maybe because she still had a career that was still undone maybe after that they could be together and she could finally words all that. With that thought, she couldn't manage to prevent the salty warm water to form in her eyes._

_She saw Allen sigh. "I see… I guess it'll end tonight, Kanda? But my support being a friend will never end." Said Allen and gave his sincere smile as he turned his back and finally entering the lobby. "Let's go…" Allen said with fine voice to his two bodyguard and the other two men with him._

_When she heard Allen tell that_ _her uncontrollable tears finally broke free from her. "I'm sorry, I'm Sorry. I'm an idiot!" Her knee collapsed to the tiled-floor, her tears like a waterfall that would never stop from falling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you again." She sobbed._

**April 15 2014 5:40pm**

"Okay, Nice shot, Kanda. We can stop here from now." The photographer, Toma said and smiled. He had bandages wrapped around his face and only his eyes were the only part could be seen, he was still superior when it came in photographing. He had the mind and eyes for the active intelligence in any images and styles, and had his own styles for taking stunning photos.

"Che," Kanda muttered and walked away from the platform where Toma was earlier taking her posts.

"Yuu!" The red headed friend of Kanda exclaimed and was about to give his suffocating hug when Kanda dodged him.

"Don't call me by that name, Idiot Rabbit!" Kanda growled furrowing an eyebrow in annoyance

"Aw… don't you want your famous actor best friend and that is Lavi to give you his full of love hug?" said Lavi and pouted doing a puppy eye with clear tears.

"Hmff, what do you want? Don't you have a shoot?" Kanda asked while removing the pink purple lotus flower ornament around her head.

"Yep but I left them a note, telling that I had some business to attend too." Lavi said with confidence.

"…Note? Do you think you're just in your house, leaving a note to your grandfather that you would just go outside hunting girls' underwears so he wouldn't get worried?!" Kanda almost yelled in anger for Lavi to cover his ears.

"Ne, ne, stop being like that, you're always serious when it comes to career. You know, sometimes what the outcomes of being serious." Lavi grinned as he knew he had hit a serious spot.

Kanda gritted her teeth as she tried to remain calm around her friend or she would strangle him to death if she lost her coolness.

"I received good news from Lenalee, but I'm not going to tell that news to you." Lavi continued and his grin wasn't disappearing from his lips.

"Not interested, Idiot." Kanda retorted as if she wasn't interested with that good news. Knowing it came from Lenalee, she knew that there would be no good about it.

"Oh, I see, I see. It was really super wonderful good news." Lavi smirked looking at Kanda's face, seeking out if she was showing any interest. But it seemed there was no sign of it. Sighing, "7:30 pm I'll come to your house to fetch you." With that he ran out of the photography room.

"Hoi, wait! Idiot, come back!" Kanda shouted as she tried to chase her friend but she had to change herself first.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kanda went to her own dressing room when she saw two women were giggling and chatting with each other. The one with the two was holding a magazine and was showing it to her companion. Kanda narrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. She was curious what agency of magazine the girl was holding and both of them were happy chatting about it.

Kanda raised an eyebrow as she noticed the two women were too busy chatting about their unknown magazine to even realize they would bump into her. Then they did, they accidentally bumped her and she let them because she wanted to see the magazine.

Snatching up the magazine from the woman's hug, Kanda raised an eyebrow as she looked at the cover. She didn't notice the startles from both women or she chose to ignore it. Upon looking at the cover, her body began to tremble and her teeth were grinding behind her lips.

A silver headed boy playing the white grandfather piano who was smiling at the not so tall girl whom her two elbows were leaning over the top of the piano as her both cheeks resting on her palms and was smiling cutely to the player.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kanda you needed to see that." One of the women quickly said and took back the magazine from the model's grasp as she bowed repeatedly.

Kanda didn't answer as she ran to hide in her dressing room as soon as possible so no one could see whatever could be her expression.

Kanda slammed the door behind her and paced to the mirror to check her face. She seemed to be affected by what she saw in the cover but wasn't letting anyone to see it.

"When will I forget you?" She whispered to herself almost blaming herself for still having this feeling for the silver headed boy. How could she forget the silver headed boy that she once let go when the world they were moving was the same? Only the places, the sea and the countries were blocking their way to see each other again.

She was in a deep thought when her new model of iPhone had vibrated.

**7:00 pm**

"I'm on my way now, you clown!" Kanda shouted to the other line while driving her car. "Just tell the old man, I'll be there in five minutes!" She added as she threw her iPhone outside her car. "Always acting like a child." She scowled.

Kanda slammed her fist to the abused horn as the horning could make any eardrums or any glasses to explode. Panicking, the guard quickly opened the platinum golden gate of Kanda's guardian's mansion.

Once Kanda parked the car, she quickly exited the car and ran to the famous painter's mansion and entered the door. Her lips let out a growl in annoyance when she saw her none biologically father was crying to his famous football player brother, Daisya.

"Kanda…" the eldest brother of her called.

"What's the old man problem, Marie?" Kanda named the oldest as she asked and at the same time raised her left eyebrow. She flinched when her old man looked at her with sobbing face.

"What?" She gulped.

"Finally my beloved daughter came home!" Froi Tiedoll, the none-biological father exclaimed gleefully and wanted to give Kanda a hug.

"Why were you crying, old man?" she let herself to be hugged.

"See, she really has forgotten my upcoming birthday!" Froi exclaimed tightening her hug to Kanda's slim body.

Kanda narrowed her brows. "I haven't forgotten your birthday. I just have projects to attend too, father." Kanda explained pushing his father's runny nose away from her face.

"AH… I see." Froi nodded in understanding and smiled widely.

Daisya scoffed. "And that's why you lost your love one." With mocking playing in his tone.

"Daisya..." Marie and Froi intervened.

"What did you say?" Kanda asked glaring at her brother.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. Your first prioritize is your career than us your family." Daisya said glaring back at her sister.

"Shut up, you clown!" Kanda exclaimed and stormed off to her bedroom.

Daisya raised an eyebrow when he noticed that his brother and his father were looking at him. "What? I just told her the truth."

The two sighed in defeat after all Daisya was right. Kanda had to learn to give time to her family.

Kanda slammed the door of her bedroom and quickly ran to her bed. She sat down on her bed, looking at the framed-photo of her and the silver-headed boy when they were young. Her face had her signature scowl and the boy seemed happy, hugging her from behind. She smiled, she maybe scowling in the picture but she knew she was the happiest child in the world that time.

"That clown, why does he need to tell me the reason I lost you?" Kanda said biting her bottom lips. She wanted to lie down but when she noticed the wall clock just across her. "S-even twenty…" Kanda read with weak tone. Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered Lavi would come to fetch her.

"Yuu-Chan!" And there was it. The annoying loud voice.

With incredible speed, she quickly ran to meet lavi to the living room.

"Oh, I see that's why he came back." She heard Lavi tell her old man.

"What are you two talking about?" Kanda asked and showed her fake smile.

"Oh my, it's nothing." Froi said hastily. "Lavi, go now take my girl with you." Froi added while pushing Lavi on his shoulder outside the house

"Okay!" Lavi said almost saluting and pulling Kanda with him.

"Where are we going, rabbit?" Kanda managed to ask before Lavi would manage push her inside the van that was parked beneath the staircase of the front door.

"Airport top two model, to the airport." Lavi answered and successfully pushing Kanda inside the van as he slid it close.

"Why are we here?" Kanda asked and gave Lavi a terrifying death glare despite the thing she was wearing. A dark shade and her long dark hair was braided low into two in the opposite side, white delinquent Tee-shirt and tight skinny jeans and a red converse. Lavi beside was wearing a famouse Japanese ninja outfit with his usual red bandana covering his mouth.

"Of course, we're going to pick someone." Lavi said grinning again.

Kanda doesn't like the way he grinned. They were in the same airport five years ago. "Where's Lenalee?"

"Guys, I'm here!" A girl in her twenty shouted to the ninja and the disguised model as she was walking toward them.

Kanda raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at the girl. She had never seen this girl before. The girl had short green hair wearing a simple bluish green dress with green ribbon wrapped around her waist and six inches high-heels.

"Lenalee, I thought you were not coming!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee smiled. "Of course I'd come, idiot. I just needed to make sure my brother was asleep before I left." She explained pouting by the thought of his brother.

"You didn't tell your brother, Lenalee?" Lavi asked and raised a brow to the newcomer.

Lenalee shook her head. "No… you know, once I tell brother, he'll make a ruckus telling all media that he came back!" Exclaimed Lenalee with fire in her eyes a sign of being angry and furious at the same time.

"Oh you're right." Lavi said and had already forgotten that Kanda was with them.

"Who the hell is the 'he' you two are talking about?" Kanda asked in annoyance. How dare the two forgetting about her.

Lenalee's face lit up by the view of the model despite Kanda being annoyed at her and Lavi. "Long time no see, Kanda!" as she gave Kanda an embrace.

"Who's the 'He' we're going to pick up here?" Kanda asked scowling.

"Justwaitandyou'llsee." Lenalee answered immediately.

Kanda raised an eyebrow this time.

After one hour of waiting.

"We've been here in an hour, yet the 'he' we're going to pick up are still not showing!" Kanda exclaimed, looking at her surrounding with many faces she saw were now change to different faces.

"Just calm down, Kanda. Please…" Lenalee sniffed giving Kanda her sweet pouting face.

Kanda scowled again. "Che, I'm going to eat." Then she walked away from the two who sighed heavily at her attitude.

Kanda made her way to find the small restaurant of the airport. She located the restaurant downright outside the airport entrance after the staircase. She was about to enter when she found herself looking at the brunette boy who was around her age and was defiantly lost in this big airport, wearing a simple blue turtleneck shirt with long sleeve and blue pants and white converse. She also found herself staring at the boy gloves in his left hand.

'Maybe he's new to this country and doesn't know where the taxiway is?' Kanda thought as she decided to enter the restaurant when she saw the boy had bumped onto the three men, who were defiantly more masculine and taller than him.

"I'm so sorry…" The brunette boy deeply apologized with bowing his head at the three men with unique color of hair. **(Me: Remember the three level 3 akuma in Edo, the three they were trying to escape. Don't know their name, if they have names though.)**

"Watch where you going!" The blue haired man exclaimed, lifting the boy with his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't noticed you three were in front of me." The brunette gulped, trying to remove the grip of his shirt.

"Hadn't noticed? Hey midgets are you toying with us?" One of the three asked in annoyance and had a green hair.

"Oh no, I have never done something like that." The brunette protested, waving his opened hands to the man's face.

"Oh," one of the men smirked at his two friends who nodded in return. "Then you'll be our toy since you're like an expensive toy."

"Hey, are you three bullying who's weaker than you?" Kanda asked like mocking the three while removing her shade.

The three men looked at Kanda who was interrupting them.

"Look men, she's the famous top model, Kanda Yuu." The orange headed man said and walked to Kanda, trying to grab her arm.

The man who was lifting the brunette on his shirt had finally released him, letting the boy to fall on the ground.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Let go…" She said controlling her temper, but a vein was already throbbing in her forehead.

"What is a famous cat doing here? Wanna hangout with us?" The man who grabbed Kanda's arm asked, seducing her using his wide smile.

"I said let go…" Kanda was still controlling her temper.

"The young lady tells you to let go of her. Can't you hear that?" The brunette interrupted circling the Man's wrist, with his gloved hand and his lips were formed into smile.

The green haired man hastily remove his grip to Kanda's arm when he felt the grip on his wrist was tightening.

"He's an asshole!" The green haired man exclaimed connecting his fist to the brunette soft porcelain face that made him fell to the ground.

"…Idiot!" Kanda exclaimed and kicked the man's abdomen who punched the boy in the face. Lucky for her that she studied any kinds of martial arts. After a minute or two, Kanda managed to beat the three men with her skills and now the three were lying to the ground, clutching whatever parts of them that received brutal kicks and fists.

Kanda let out a sigh as she knelt in front of the boy sitting on the ground as she saw the bruise that formed in his cheek.

"Aw!" The brunette yelped in pain when Kanda touched his cheek that had color of red-violet bruise and his brown hair wig had almost fallen on half of his head revealing his silver hair.

"Idiot, only one punch you've fallen." Kanda said like an angry mother, but her eyes widened when the boy's wig finally fell to the ground. "You…"

"Allen, Kanda!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled pointing to many cameras that taking photos and videos of them by the anonymous people and lucky magazine photographers.

"What the hell," Kanda grunted pulling the silver haired boy and ran to Lavi and Lenalee now chasing by their fans.

**Cliff end for now! This will update quickly since I already finished the story. don't be shocked when you see this one has updated again for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My "Brilliant accident" will be edited or revised too but don't worry nothing will change in the plot. I repeat I'm deeply sorry for having no reason why I stopped writing "Brilliant accident" though I have readers. I really am sorry please forgive me guys. Oh and I changed name too xD**

**I own nothing just the plot.**

**Continuation…**

* * *

"Allen, what were you doing outside the restaurant? We'd been waiting for you for almost two hours." Lenalee said beside Allen from their seat inside the van as she checked Allen's bruise.

"I'm sorry I got lost. I've had gotten myself crashed by the returning passengers when I exited the airport and ended up getting lost outside." Allen explained and deeply apologized as he let Lenalee checked his bruised cheek.

"So where are you headed first?" Lavi asked while he drove, making Allen depressed and they knew why. Allen's two guardians were strict and hadn't liked him to be seen with his friends and they were the reason why he left left this country, or why he left England.

"I don't know… maybe I'll head to my father's house." The British said smiling at his friend.

Lavi smiled back and nodded. "Kanda, are you okay?" When Kanda didn't answer Lavi, he began to hysterical. "Oh my God, Kanda are you still alive, check Kanda, is she still breathing?!" Lavi exclaimed making the two girls to scowl at him and Allen only to laugh like he had never laughed before.

The van swallowed by silence and Allen's laugh were the only sound could be heard inside. "I'm sorry, I've had never been this happy when I was in LA." He explained wiping the tears that forming in his eyes from laughing.

Lenalee only giggled. "It's okay, as long as we can see you happy again." and she gave him a hug since he was sitting beside her. "I missed you, Allen."

Kanda, who was sitting in the front passenger seat and was watching them in the rearview mirror. Kanda had bitten her lower lips for unknown reasons without noticing Lavi was grinning at her.

"It's okay little buddy, what friends are for?" Said Lavi as his grin wasn't paltering.

"Hey, stop calling me little buddy. I'm tall enough." Allen said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, it seems only four centimeters height you've gained for five years?" Lavi grinned evilly to his joke. He missed making fun of Allen's height development.

Allen pouted again and noticed Kanda was staring at him and to Lenalee who was still friendly hugging him.

Kanda removed her eyes in the mirror to look at the windshield.

Allen sighed. "Please say hi from me to her." He said to Lenalee who smiled in return and freed him from the embrace.

"Kanda, Allen says hi." Lenalee hummed.

Kanda just ignored her.

Allen sighed again. "Please tell her I missed her." When he requested that six words it made Lenalee squeal and hug him again.

"Allen you're so sweet. Kanda will ignore you again even if I tell what you've told me to say. So it's better to snatch you and make you mine, right?" Lenalee proclaimed that made Lavi laugh, she smirked at Kanda in the rearview mirror who chose to ignore her.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm just here in a month. You know what situation I'm in." Allen said in apologetic tone.

"Yeah, you're right, Allen." Lenalee pouted and the silent had once again reigned over them.

Kanda who still had her lower lips bitten to prevent her mouth from opening to speak when the new reigned of silent was broken by the loud growl of the silver boy's tummy.

"Sorry… I haven't eaten anything. I got excited when I heard the news from uncle that we were visiting a month in here. So I escaped them to increase my visiting days. Sorry." Allen explained and deeply apologized again.

"I'm glad you did that but, are you insane?!" Lavi exclaimed. "You didn't eat in the plane?" Allen nodded hesitantly.

"I did but- I was throwing it all up. You know I was scared they would find me. it affected my stomach." Allen smiled using his fake smile.

Kanda couldn't help but to notice Allen's fake smile because she was always the person who could identify if Allen's smiles were real or the fake one.

"Allen's situation is really distressful. I want to kick your guardians' butt, Allen." Lenalee growled and pouted. Allen's guardians were worsts than her brother.

"It's alright, Lenalee. I'm really hungry can we eat now?" Allen asked and pouted back at Lenalee.

...

The group entered the mansion that belonged to Kanda's father. The living room flickered with the all the shimmering furniture inside.

"Yuu's mad because she was the one who paid for the food we ate back in the restaurant." Lavi laughed and grinned.

"Shut up, Rabbit. And don't call me by that name again." Kanda glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry; I'll pay you once my manager arrive." Allen said in apologetic tone again.

Kanda was irritated for always hearing that "Sorry" from Allen's mouth and that apologetic tone. "Shut up, I don't want to hear that sorry anymore!" Kanda yelled but was stopped when she heard her brothers and father's voice.

"I'm glad you made it, Walker." Froi approached them and shook his hand with Allen's, making Kanda to be confused with them.

Allen smiled. "Yes, I'm glad I made it. How are you, Mr. Tiedoll?" he asked with the smile still on his face.

"I'm fine, Walker. You're still the polite kid I've ever known." Tiedoll said making Allen to blush.

"Am I?" Allen asked with embarrassing tone and his face was like a ripe tomato in embarrassment.

"Yes you are." Tiedoll clarified with another flashing smile.

"Please don't embarrass me, Mr. Tiedoll." Allen pleaded, covering his face using his palms when an arm slid over his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Walker. No change for five years, eh?" Daisya said smirking at Kanda.

"Daisya, it's nice seeing you again." Allen greeted back and smiled widely.

"Do you plan on staying here?" Marie asked who just came with Daisya.

"Uh, erh, no… my guardian will not allow me." Allen quickly replied.

"OH! My dear little sister will be lonely again, know that?" Daisya said still smirking at Kanda.

Allen looked at Kanda who was glaring at her brother. "I wish I could but-"

"Then go if you're not allowed to." Kanda interrupted that made Allen to take a deep breath and nod.

"So Walker, have you decided what place you're going to stay?" Tiedoll asked.

Allen nodded, "In my father's mansion and please Allen is fine." Tiedoll smiled in agreement.

"Why don't you stay here, Allen?" Daisya asked with his arm still on Allen's shoulder.

"Er?"

"He's right, Walker. Why don't you stay here?" Marie added.

"Er, but? Please call me Allen."

"My two sons are right. Stay here, Allen, as my gratitude for accepting what I've requested from you." Tiedoll interjected with a smile.

Allen touched his forehead with his gloved hand as he couldn't say no to the old man, Tiedoll himself had requested. "Fine by me, but." He turned his gaze at Kanda.

"I don't care." Then she left them.

Allen sighed.

"Don't worry, I know she loves that you'll stay here." Daisya confronted and slapped Allen on the shoulder.

Allen just smiled in return.

**...**

"What is the old man planning?" Kanda groaned in irritation. She didn't like them having secrets from her. One of the family wasn't supposed to have secrets with each other, which was her father's rule. Letting out a tire sigh when she was hit with the realization. The upcoming birthday of her father. Tiedoll had requested Allen to play in his upcoming birthday party. Damn her father for having ridiculous plan. She knew her father was plotting something again along with his brothers.

Kanda sighed in frustration as she looked at the photo of her and Allen in her room that was placed on top of the bedside table. "But I'm glad he came back." She smiled and finally lied down on the mattress. "Why didn't we meet when I came there to shoot? Could it be that we were not destined to meet that time?" she asked and closed her eyes. "Maybe…"

…...

Allen entered the room that had been preferred for him by Tiedoll.

"Call us, if you need anything." Marie said and received a nod by Allen. "I'll better go now so you can rest." Then he left.

Allen looked at his room. Each wall inside the room had beautiful hanging portraits but it was kept clean, a king size bed in the center of the room, a white wardrobe to the left corner near the big glassy window of the balcony and another door for the bathroom.

Staring back at the portraits once again, he couldn't help but to be fascinated by how much Tiedoll's hands were talented and had brilliant imaginative mind. All the portraits inside were painted by Tiedoll himself.

Along with the beautiful portraits inside the room was Kanda's and Allen couldn't help but to focus his bluish-grey orbs with it. Kanda had her long undried hair loosened around her and she was wearing the same backless dress colored in black the night in the airport 5 years ago. She was sitting in the bed and her eyes were swollen like she had been crying. Then it hit him. Tiedoll had painted Kanda after the incident in the airport.

Swallowing, Allen walked closer to the portrait and gently ran his finger through the silver frame. "If you only wish to be with me that night, I wouldn't have to go even how much they'd wanted me to." As his mind traveled back to that incident.

**_December, 28 2014. 7:40pm_**

"_Allen!" Allen heard his name was shouted by someone but he decided to ignore it. But the second shout made him surprise it was 'Moyashi' this time. There were only two people who were calling him 'Moyashi', one was Lavi, the wannabe famous actor and the second one was Kanda Yuu, the girl she loved the most. He quickly turned to look at his back before he could enter the lobby._

"_Allen, don't leave!" Kanda shouted almost demanding._

"_Why?" He asked, removing his sunglass. He wanted to jump in happiness by the view of Kanda who came and tried to stop him. But he couldn't do that because of the two men beside him. He also sighted the girl was hurting her throat from shouting._

"_Be-because, I don't want you to go." Kanda said._

_Allen saw that Kanda gulped. "Why? I thought you wanted me to go?" He asked again hadn't cared of what the people whisperings about him and Kanda. And he hadn't cared even if the people recognized who he was as long as he would hear what would be Kanda's respond from his question._

"_No, I've realized to myself that I don't want you to go. That I don't want you to disappear in my life." Kanda said._

_Allen smiled inside him, he noticed Kanda's voice was soft saying that thing to him had made him want to go to her and hug her. But he couldn't do that again. "So, you've finally realized that you do love me?" he asked hoping that Kanda's answer would be the thing in his mind._

"_Yeah, I have, I do love you." She answered._

_Allen smiled this time but didn't want her to see his smile. "Do you wish to be with me?" He asked expecting an answer that would make him run and embrace her. But the answer he was expecting never came out, she was just looking at him with surprise and he was failing to notice that she had things to say to him._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he asked again. "Do you wish to be with me, Kanda?" He asked, still hoping that Kanda would finally answer him but she still didn't answer. This time he was completely failing to notice the way Kanda was looking at him, seemed like she had many things to say but couldn't find the words to say how._

_Allen sighed. He felt disappointed this time. "I see, I guess it'll end tonight? But my support being a friend will never end." He didn't know why he questioned himself, but still gave her his sincere smile. "Let's go…" he managed to say without breaking his voice and turned his back to her without looking at her again._

**8:03 pm**

_Allen sat to the passenger window seats in first class. He touched his forehead with his right hand and leaned his elbow to the widow. He couldn't hold his tears anymore until it finally went free and ran down through his pale cheeks._

_The two men with him were watching him crying, the crimson headed man was looking at him with annoyance and the other had short dark hair and was looking at Allen with sadness occupying his face, and wanted to comfort him._

_Allen was still crying without changing his posture. Until one of the men gave him a tissue that he demanded to the flight attendant._

_Allen looked up at the red headed man who gave him the tissue and hesitantly accepted the tissue. "Thank you…" as he wiped the tears in his eyes._

"_Stop crying, be a man your age. If only you followed my command that we used our freakin' private jet. That incident would never exist. And start accepting the truth. She doesn't want to be with you!" The red headed man exclaimed making the entire passengers to turn their attention to the raging man. Luckily, they didn't recognize Allen because of his swollen red eyes from crying._

_Allen was just staring at him without any expression. 'Easy for you to tell, because you never lose someone you love, once you lose them there's always a replacement!' Allen exclaimed in his mind._

"_Cross's right, Allen. She doesn't wish to be with you. If she does she'll answer you for sure. And I know once she answer you a 'yes' you'll run to her." Neah said making Allen to bit his bottom lips. "And I'm sure once you recover from her you'll see the right girl for you." Neah added rubbing Allen's back._

'_Yes, you're right, and I would never recover from her because she was the right girl you were talking about.' Allen corrected his uncle Neah in his mind._

**April 16, 2014 7:45am**

It was already morning when someone was knocking the door of Allen's preferred room. The door squeaked from being opened and heavy soft footsteps could be heard from entering the room. The footsteps stopped when the owner saw Allen was sleeping on the cold floor leaning his back to the wall and above him was the portrait. The sunlit and the cold fresh air from outside were entering the open window that made the silver hair of Allen to glitter and follow the flow of the air. She walked closer and sat in front of the sleeping boy, she decided to look at him first before waking him up. She observed his appearance and noticed that nothing had changed to him, he still had his smooth porcelain skin, smooth soft face, and his silver- gold eyebrows and his silver long eyelashes were still the same. His pointed nose and his pinkish soft lips, and his beautiful red scar that formed into pentagram with line trailing down his left cheek. When she suddenly realized what she was doing but it was too late for her to realize it.

"Father, Kanda's raping Allen in her eyes!" Daisya exclaimed making Kanda to glare at him.

Allen's eyes flickered from opening, and seeing Kanda who was looking at him with shock in her smooth face. He rubbed his eyes and wanted to go back to sleep again. He still felt sleepy being awakened by the shout, closing his eyes again and entering his broken sleep.

Kanda wanted to chuckle but didn't like it either, because Daisya was in the room with her.

"Wake him up, you know him he doesn't like to skip his breakfast." Daisya reminded before leaving the room.

Kanda did what she was told.

Kanda was walking faster and behind her was Allen, tailing her. She was guiding the silver headed boy, knowing that the boy would get lost in their mansion like the incident back in the airport. She knew that Allen's sense of directions were bad and she could get herself into trouble if she let him wander around their mansion searching for the dining hall.

Allen yawned. "Good morning, Kanda." He greeted smiling even though he still felt sleepy.

Kanda didn't answer or maybe she didn't know what to answer Allen's greeting.

Allen smiled and his face lit up when they finally reached the dining hall. The table was full of different kind of foods, bread, salmon, sausages, bacon, muffin, toast and lots. (Don't want to put it all)

"It's a pleasant morning, Walker?" Tiedoll greeted when they spotted his daughter and the guest as he sat where his usual spot from the table when their family would eat together.

"Yes, it's indeed a pleasant morning." Allen replied smiling brightly.

"I bet it's the food." Daisya smirked.

Allen couldn't help but to blush. Yes he would admit he loved foods terribly but it was for his own good. His uncle were telling him that.

"Have a seat, Walker." Tiedoll insisted.

Allen nodded and took a seat next to Daisya and Kanda was next to Marie.

Allen yawned again covering his mouth not to be rude with his companion and also with the food.

"Haven't you slept well in the room that we preferred for you, Walker?" Tiedoll asked feeling guilty from giving Allen the room where the wall had many portraits.

"I have sleep well and please call me Allen." Allen said not wanting to be the cause of the old man's morning sob.

"Father, why did you put Allen in that room? You know, there's a portrait of crying lady inside that room." Daisya interrupted and smirked at Kanda.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll ask someone to remove that portrait if it makes you uncomfortable, Allen." Tiedoll said hastily, finally calling Allen in his name.

"Please do so…" Allen pleaded bowing. The portrait made him guilty for leaving Kanda that night. She had run all the way from her shoot even it was raining just to tell him that she realized what she felt for him and didn't want him to go.

The dining room was eaten by silent, their breakfast like they were stranger to anyone of them.

"So, how was life in Los Angeles, Allen?" Tiedoll asked breaking the silence.

Allen looked up and turned his head to meet Tiesdoll's eyes. He smiled before answering. "It was fair enough. But it is not the same like here where I can stay with my friends." Allen said sincerely looking at Kanda.

Kanda just ignored him, continuing her breakfast. _Friend, huh?_

Allen sighed.

"Who was the girl with you in the Noah's cover magazine, Allen?" Daisya asked looking at Allen.

Kanda looked up to Daisya and then to Allen.

"Oh her, can we not talk about her?" Allen sighed.

"Why? not a girlfriend, is she?" Daisya insisted to ask.

Allen choked from the food. "No, she's not my girlfriend. But she wish." he took the cup of earl grey tea and engulfed all the liquid.

"Kanda you still have a chance with, Allen!" Daisya exclaimed making Allen to choke again and making Kanda to glare at him.

"Daisya stop teasing them both." Marie said, sighing. He didn't know where Daisya had gotten his annoying but funny behavior.

"Just wondering if Allen's still love my little sister." Daisya pouted not minding his sentence.

Allen looked at Kanda this time he was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone rang. "Excuse me." He stood and walked away from the table.

Kanda glared at her brother. "What are you implying to?"

"What just helping you with him." Daisya answered her seriously.

"You don't need to and I don't like him anymore." Kanda said not sure of what she was saying.

All attention turned to the wall where Allen was behind. "But I've just arrived to this country last night and this is my first morning yet you two want me to…" He silenced. "Please, tell him one month is enough for me." 'I wish.' He pleaded. "But… but… fine, But tell him first he's an arsehole and I don't need his guards." He said as he was defeated by the person on the other line. "Mr. Tiedoll, M-may I t-throw this phone to your wall?" Allen asked hearing the defeated tone of his voice.

"Sure, if throwing your phone will do to cease your anger, please do so." Tiedoll responded nervously.

"Just joking." Allen returned with his face smiling but they knew that he was in depression again, sitting to where he was sitting earlier as Tiedoll's family was watching him. "Mr. Tiedoll," he continued.

"What is it, Walker?" Replied Tiedoll.

"When will your party again?" Allen asked smiling.

"Two days left after today, is something bothering you, son?"

Allen shook his head, "No…" he bit his lower lips returning his gaze to his food. "Three days, huh?" he whispered but the four didn't fail from hearing what he whispered to himself.

Kanda was staring on the silver haired boy across from her seat. She couldn't help but to think about Allen's situation. "Like an angel who couldn't fly with his own wing…" that phrase just came out of her mouth making the four men to look at her.

Allen chuckled with tears running down his cheek without consent, "Yeah, I guess, you're right…"

Kanda was surprised by the answer, "Want to come to my shoot?" She asked smiling. She wasn't sure why she told that but right now she was sure that she wanted Allen to smile.

Allen wiped his tears with Daisya's black sleeves, before answering. "I would love to."

"Walker, you're disgusting!" Daisya exclaimed.

"Please call me Allen. I'm not use being called by my family name." He insisted smiling at them.

**...**

Kanda was wearing a white elegant backless wedding dress. Her milky back was covered by the long glittered wedding veil and a bouquet of pink roses she was holding over her chest. She didn't mind being watched by Allen as long the silver boy was busy on his food.

"Last shot, Kanda." Toma said.

Allen watched Kanda and was being watched by all the women stuff of the studio. He was sitting to the guest seat and watching carefully to any poses Kanda was making that assigned by Toma. He even noticed that Kanda's appearance changed a lot. Her body seemed well built. Her fitted wedding dress showing the curve of her slim waist, thinking that maybe it had a perfect measure. Her lighter skin didn't change it was always milky he also bet that Kanda's legs that hidden by her long wedding dress were slender just like her perfect waist. But the most part of Kanda that captivated him and he loved the most was her eyes. It had the same color of the night sky. 'Yes, she is attractive.' He thought and maybe their parting made her eager for being the international top two model.

"Hoi, are you done spacing out?" Kanda said making Allen's chair to fall backward from shock.

"Aw…" Allen stood as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm done, where do you want to go?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere you want to go." Allen responded quickly and plastered a smile.

Kanda blushed and looked away. "Answer me properly!"

"But I have answered you properly, that anywhere you want to go I'll go with you." Allen pouted and received a smack by the head. "Aw… what was that for?" tears forming in his eye.

That tears made Kanda angry and fluster at the same time and the way Allen said that. "That is not a proper answer!" Kanda exclaimed again making all the people of the room to look at them.

"Sorry…" Allen mumbled. "I want to go to places where I can find food." He sniffed making Kanda to feel guilty from smacking the innocent boy.

Letting out her frustration by sighing, she couldn't refuse him.

Little did they know that someone was taking photos of them from far, spreading it to the social media.

"Wait me here." Kanda said as she left to change.

Allen sighed and noticed that Kanda's photographer was walking toward him. The said photographer was with the blond man and a pink haired that not so small woman. He found it weird to have a pink hair. Just like his silver locks.

"It's nice to have you here." The blonde man pursued Allen's hand and shook it with his.

"Er, yes." Allen answered nervously but his eye widen when the pink headed woman kicked the blonde man in the face.

"Idiot, you introduce yourself first!" The pink headed girl exclaimed. "I'm Fou the vice president of Mugen agency, and he's Bak Chan the president." She pointed at the blonde hair man.

"Oh. I see." Allen answered nervously.

"I'm Toma, Kanda's own photographer, Mr. Walker." Toma didn't shook hand with Allen for some various reasons.

"It's nice to meet you, Toma." Allen said smiling and wanted to shake hand, but he noticed that Toma didn't want to, maybe because of his appearance. He didn't mind what kind of looks the other persons had just as long as they had good intentions. Allen smiled and didn't want to be rude by Toma's decision.

"Do you want to make a contract with my agency, Walker?" Bak asked hearing his own excitement tone.

"Er?" Allen was nervous when it came to other proposals and he didn't know what to do or what to answer, if only his manager was with him.

"Good. Then we have a contract now." Bak made the decision.

"Er wait…" Allen was startled, "I only have three days left here!" he shouted trying to stop Bak from making him to sign a contract.

"Three days?" Bak and Fou raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Yeah, he only has three days so stop forcing him, Idiot Bak." Kanda said that saved Allen from Bak's plan.

"Kanda…" Bak and Allen both said.

"Let's go, I know where's the place that has foods and can fulfill your abnormal stomach." Kanda made her way out of the room.

Allen nodded. "It was my pleasure to meet you all." He added before following Kanda to leave the studio.

**Cliff end… next chapter will be updated later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my gosh sorry I told everyone that would update quickly but I didn't. my Aunt wanted us to visit our family in Fresno so I had no choice but to comply and had to postpone updating all my stories. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: own nothing just the plot.**

**Continuation…**

* * *

Allen hummed in delight, walking beside Kanda who was twitching her eyebrows in annoyance. Kanda was going to take him to where he could eat foods indefinitely so he was happy enough to hum without noticing how much he annoyed his companion.

"Will you please stop humming?" Kanda groaned and glared toward Allen beside her.

"Okay if you want me to." Allen nodded and smiled.

Kanda's left eyebrow rose when she noticed that many reporters had gathered outside the mugen's studio, and the guard seemed confused on why there were too many reporters were there. Almost all networks and agencies' reporters were there.

Kanda and Allen walked closer to the guard and asked why there were reporters outside their studio. Bak didn't announce any press conference if there was, Bak and her manager would tell her.

"Ms. Kanda." The guard said feeling relieved.

"Why are there many reporters?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow to the view outside. Luckily the reporters had still not noticed her and lucky for Allen that Kanda insisted him to wear a disguise before they left the mansion.

"They says the famous musician and singer, Allen Walker is here. With you." The guard explained, making Allen and Kanda to look at each other.

"How come they know?" Kanda asked with her tone showing how irritated she was.

"What? Is he here?" The guard exclaimed in surprise.

Allen raised his left hand. "Yeah, I'm here… guilty as charge." he laughed nervously.

"Woah, my daughter's a big fan of yours!" the guard exclaimed again shaking his two hands with Allen's.

Allen smiled. "Tell her my regards."

"Che, we have a big trouble here, Moyashi." Kanda snatched Allen's attention from the guard.

Allen nodded. "Can your president do something about this trouble?" He asked palming his face.

Kanda shook her head. "He's idiot enough to handle something like this. And maybe he was the one who called all these reporters to come here." Her whole body was flaring because of Bak's intention.

"Why?" Allen asked. He was confused and why would Bak do something like that.

"Idiot, He'll do this if he wants his agency to be more famous. Now you're here, he would call a lot of networks to make the Dark order die in jealousy." Kanda explained.

"Ah, I see." 'I thought they were sisters?' He took off his disguise and walked outside the agency, with smile plastering his face.

Kanda just sighed heavily.

Both all reporters and all fans of Allen squealed, making him to cover his ear for some various reason. "Please, I'll let you interview me, but please one by one question, and please don't crash me, I'm not used to it." He said smiling but at the same time pleading them.

Kanda was just watching- some other reporters came to her to question her relationship with Allen.

"When did you come back?" Allen noticed that the microphone had D.O. acronyms, he thought, that this reporter belongs to the Dark Order, where Lenalee's brother was the president.

"Yesterday night, I'm sorry for not informing all of you." Allen said apologetic while bowing his head.

"What are you doing here, where the top two international model Kanda Yuu is working?" This one was from the Apocripos agency where the president had always wanted to make a contract with him. But he preferred signing a contract with Lenalee's brother or Bak Chan than to this Apocripos agency.

Allen smiled first before answering. "Well, honestly I only have two days left after today. So I decided to visit where my friend's working." He smiled.

"Why are you with the famous Musician, Ms Kanda?" the reporter of Dark Order asked Kanda, when Allen had satisfied her question.

Kanda smiled. "What friends are for, right? I invited him here." She said the truth since she was the one who offered him to come after all, so what was the point of lying? It made the reporter nod in agreement with Kanda's answer.

"About the incident four years ago, I know you still don't forget that, right? Is there a chance that you and Miss Kanda, will finally be together?" Other reporter asked Allen.

Allen smiled. "I don't know what the answer to that question, but… I'm still hoping the answer is a 'Yes'." He chuckled making all the women reporters to blush and laugh.

"14 years ago, it is really your fault that your father died in the car accident?" The reporter from unknown agency asked, making Allen to be surprised by the question and putting him in depression.

"Mr. Walker?" The reporter called but Allen was not answering him.

Kanda noticed Allen was shocked and there was fear playing on his face. It seemed the reporter pushed a wrong button to ask.

Kanda snatched the microphone from the reporter's hand and smiled with a vein's popping up to her forehead. She giggled first before answering. "How could a five year old child, would be the cause of that car accident the reasons his father died?" her answer made Allen surprised.

"Oh you're right…" The reporter this time was dismayed by Kanda's interaction.

"Don't be silly…" Kanda chuckled.

"And is it true Mr. Walker was holding by the neck by his two guardians?" the reporter from earlier asked.

Kanda shocked by his question but she didn't let them to notice. 'How come this reporter knows a lot about Allen's life? What's company is this reporter's working for? And who's he working for?' she questioned her mind.

All their attention turned to the black Mercedes Benz followed by a black limousine and followed by a black Mercedes Benz again. A lot of man wearing tuxedo had exited the car and getting their depressed master to cover from the media, leaving Kanda behind.

Kanda had bitten her lower lips, watching the all the luxury cars disappearing in front her eyes. She was about to turn her back to all the reporter when she heard a loud horn of the car. She gasped slightly not wanting for Allen to see that she was surprised.

The guard from earlier came and blocking all the media and the fans of them, before the silver headed came out of the limousine with his face smiling.

"What did you come back for?" Kanda asked scoffing when Allen started to walk toward her.

"My conscience can't endure it anymore if I leave you again." Allen said lending his right hand to Kanda.

Kanda wanted to smile and took Allen's hand yet she raised an eyebrow with him and she headed to the limousine smiling.

Allen turned to look at Kanda who was waiting for him.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go before I change my mind."

Allen scratched the back of his head and headed to the limousine.

…**.**

"Why the hell did you accept their proposal?" Kanda exclaimed making her manager and Allen cover their ears.

"It would be a waste if I didn't accept their proposal. You know it will make big cash." Her manager grinned like a maniac.

"Che, when will be the start?" Kanda asked furrowing an eyebrow.

"Now…" Bak interfered and have Kanda to glare at him. "You know, it's just a short commercial film with Alma Karma. Don't you like him? I thought you two were friend and Alma said you would be his next girlfriend." Bak smirked, making Allen to look at Kanda.

"Alma? Hmm… I know I worked with him. I just can't remember." Allen slightly knocked his head.

"Stop trying to remember it, Idiot Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed making Allen to cover his ears.

"Okay, okay, sorry but don't shout."

Kanda raised an eyebrow with Allen's sudden behavior, and then she shrugged.

**Oooo**

Allen was looking at the big lake. He could see fishes under the green water of the lake. They traveled using private helicopter, one of Bak Chan's magazines agencies property. Since Tomorrow was Tiedoll's birthday party they must end this commercial shooting as soon as possible or they would not make it before the party.

Kanda was raising an eyebrow at Allen as her make-up artist doing what she was supposed to do since Kanda and other were looking at Allen in case Allen would fall to the lake.

Allen was trying to catch a fish using his bare hands, without noticing he was being watched by the others for his safety. He dipped both of his arms under the green lake when…

"Allen, refrain doing that or you'll fall!" Lavi exclaimed making Allen shocked and to fall to the lake.

"Allen!" Allen's watcher exclaimed being worried if he got himself drowned and ran to edge where Allen was earlier catching a fish.

Lavi jumped to the lake as he tried saving his friend's butt as he resurfaced without an Allen in his arms.

"Lavi, it would be your fault if Allen got drowned or eaten by big fish!" Lenalee exclaimed wanted to kick Lavi but Lavi's in the water.

"Look Lenalee, I've got a fish…" Allen ran to Lenalee making her see the small fish.

"Allen, how did you? Oh well as long as you're fine." Lenalee hugged Allen.

"Allen, don't stay in the side of the lake." Bak said getting a heart attack because of Allen.

"Eh? Why? I thought we could get fishes in the lake?" Allen pouted that made all the women in the shooting blush.

"We thought you've drowned yourselves." Lavi said putting Allen a big towel in his whole body.

Allen chuckled. "I've learnt to swim when I was in America."

They sighed in defeat. "Okay! just don't stay away from our eyes." Bak said.

"Sure!" Allen smiled.

Another helicopter had arrived and a woman with braided hair came running toward Bak and Fou, Panting and sweating even though she rode the helicopter that was exposed to air. Before she reached the two she stumbled on the ground where Allen was standing drying his silver hair.

Allen helped her to stand. "Are you okay?"

The braided hair girl blushed deeply. "Walker… yeah I'm okay…" She stood faster and headed to the President and its vice.

"Mr. President… Alma won't make it, he encounters a big trouble all helicopter and any transportation they can use are broken. And it's for an unknown reason!" The braided girl cried.

Sighing, "I'm expecting this to happen." Bak looked at Kanda who was pretending to be innocent, as the make-up artist do what she would tell her.

Fou smirked looking at the demanding Allen who wanted to catch another fish, but Lavi was holding him in his collar and Lenalee was banning Allen to go anywhere near the lake, like a mother. "Bak, we could still continue this commercial." Her smirk grew wider while looking at Allen.

Suddenly, a Goosebumps crawled to Allen's whole body when he felt the way Fou was looking to him. "Lavi, hide me." He hid behind Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi looked at Fou as he realized why Allen had stopped from struggling and hiding behind them. "Oh," Lavi smirked.

"Lavi, let go, I don't want to." Allen struggled from Lavi's shoulder. "Put me down!" He exclaimed.

"Here you can use him, so that he can't go and fetch any fishes he will see." Lavi said handing Allen to Fou.

"Thank you, Lavi." Fou said holding the back of Allen's collar shirt.

"You're welcome, if you use him the sale will increase 10 times higher than the last one." Lavi said smirking at Allen and heading to Lenalee.

"Do I look like a toy?" Allen mumbled.

"Lavi's right! We can use Walker to attract more buyers of our magazines. And yes you look like a porcelain toy." Bak said realizing the profits he would get once he'd gotten Allen to this short commercial. "Okay, we'll start!" Bak exclaimed.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I don't remember agreeing with you, Mr. Chan. Besides my manager isn't here." He whined.

"Don't worry about your manager, I'll send her a message that she wil get a higher payment after this." Bak smirked.

Allen sighed. "Don't blame me, if this commercial takes many cut scenes." He pouted.

"Stop forcing the sprout if he doesn't want to! You all are wasting my important time!" Kanda exclaimed making Allen to cover his ear again.

"Okay, okay, we'll start just don't shout." Allen whispered.

Allen's action made Kanda raise an eyebrow again. Why do Allen always cover his ears when she yell even though they're not that closed from that start? Then again she shrugged her own thoughts.

They made Allen wear a black cotton Lolita outfit. His white satin long-sleeved shirt and gray vest was inside his black long-sleeved jacket, With White big silk ribbon on his neck. He also wore a black slacks and dark boots. On his head a black tilted hat to his right side head with silvery ribbon.

Allen walked over to the pattern way that was given as the instruction for him to reach the big lake where Kanda was waiting for him. But he didn't notice the rock on his way, so he accidentally tripped to the said rock and hit his forehead to the green grass.

"Allen!" All stuff shouted worriedly and ran to help their first time leading commercial actor.

"Aw! Why haven't all of you told me that there was a rock!" Allen cried throwing the rock over Bak's head, and it hit.

"It's hurt, its hurt, my forehead, Lenalee." Allen cried wanting Lenalee to check his forehead.

"Nothing's wrong with your forehead, Allen." Lenalee giggled making Bak blush.

"Stop crying, Allen. It was just a fashionable fell. No one is laughing at you." Lavi said calmly trying to make Allen calm.

Allen sniffed. "But its hurt!" he cried again making Kanda to be annoyed at him.

"It was just a fashionable fell like the Idiot Rabbit said. So stop crying. Be a man." Kanda growled.

Allen sniffed again and smiled. "Okay, if you say so." He stood up and returned his proper posture.

All the people who'd watched the scene of Allen and Kanda made a "wow" expression. It was just Kanda who would make Allen serious and stop acting like a child.

Kanda was sitting under the tree. The only tree that near the lake unlike many other trees. She was sitting and waiting for her couple in the commercial to show. She noticed, Allen was walking to the other side of the lake coming from the inside forest. She found herself smiling by the view of the silver headed boy that matched his black outfit.

Allen walked closer to Kanda and bent his left leg to the ground. He extended his arm, offering a hand to his commercial partner.

Kanda accepted the hand and slowly stood up with the help of Allen.

"It's good, that job comes first, not with their both love problem." Bak said but still gazing at the couple, but only in the commercial. He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, or maybe they're like this because of each other's affections." Lavi responded without taking off his sight with the two.

"Scene 1, Cut!"

Allen and Kanda were still looking at each other in the eye. No one was willing to lose to their staring contest. When Allen realized that everyone were squealing and giggling from watching them. He was the one who lost their contest when he ran to Lavi asking for food.

Kanda just gulped.

"I need food, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed tugging Lavi's green long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're always like that." Lavi sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Bak asked nervously.

"Yeah, for many reasons" Lavi answered seriously.

"Scene 2, Action!"

Kanda was cupped by Allen's palms in the face, she leaned her back to the tree, her face heat up when Allen's face had gone closer and closer to her. Until Allen's face had finally closed the gaps to theirs' and kissed her.

"Scenes 2, Cut, well done!"

"…Food!" Allen exclaimed running to Lavi again.

Kanda sighed.

"Nice shoot, Kanda." Lenalee smiled as she stood beside Kanda under the same tree.

"Lenalee,"

"It's good that you and Allen are going back to normal again." Lenalee smiled.

"It's just the shoot, Lenalee." Kanda said, leaving Lenalee to redo her make up.

Lenalee sighed heavily.

Scene 3 had gone well, without making any mistakes by Kanda or Allen. Maybe they both wanted to end the commercial as fast as they could so they could return home.

"Last scene, scene number 4 action!"

Kanda and Allen were laughing with each other. They were sitting beside the lake, when Allen noticed the platinum fish in the water, his eye widened and gotten himself captivated by the platinum fist. "Silvery fish!" he exclaimed fetching the fish by his hand making him and Kanda to fall to the lake.

"Cut!"

"It's the platinum fish fault." Allen sniffed and pouted.

"Che, you got me drowned in the lake." Kanda growled, drying her long hair.

"It's okay Allen. The scene went well, we decided not to correct the last scene, since it went well." The director of the commercial said smiling at Allen.

"I'm so sorry. If the fish wasn't there, I wouldn't have ruined the commercial." Allen sniffed again.

"Like I said it was okay, it really went well." The director petted Allen's wet hair.

Allen nodded and smiled.

Kanda just growled.

"Allen, why didn't you kiss Kanda?" Lavi asked making Allen look at him with unreadable expression.

"I have never kissed anyone before, especially a friend." Allen replied and sneezed at Lavi's face.

"Yuck!" Lavi wiped his face hastily.

"Sorry, Lavi." He laughed.

"So, even your all in all shoot, you never kiss a girl?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow.

Allen nodded. "I feel like harassing them if I've done that kiss, you know?" he smiled pinching his redden nose from sneezing.

"Good job, Walker!" Bak exclaimed ruffling Allen's hair.

Allen snapped Bak's hand from his head. "Stop messing with my hair, can't you see it's wet?" he glared making Bak flinch.

"Just wanted to say good job. Your were good when you were serious, not acting like a shitty rich spoiled brat." Bak said receiving a death glare by Allen.

"I'm not a shitty rich spoiled brat!" Allen exclaimed and stuck out his tongue.

Bak and Lavi laughed at him, when Allen's phone rang again.

The childish act of Allen ended when he saw the name who was calling him. "What is it, uncle?" he received a serious look from the two. "Yes, I'm here… No! You don't need to come. we're heading home! Okay I'll go home and head there, promise!" he exclaimed to the other line, making all the people to look at him. He ended the call. "Mr. Chan, I need to use your helicopter, May I?" He pleaded.

"O" "okay, Hey! Fly walker to head home first!" Bak shouted to the pilot.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bak." Allen bowed and ran to the chauffeur, with his Lolita outfit and hair still wet.

"Allen, change first!" Lenalee shouted as she was worried that Allen might get cold.

"I will be fine, Lenalee!" Allen shouted back as the pilot began to start the engine.

Lenalee sighed.

"Poor Allen, he's already 20, yet his two guardians still chaining him with them." Lavi sighed in exasperation.

"So the rumor is true?" Bak asked as Lavi clamped his mouth but he nodded.

"Yeah, just don't let the media know." Lavi warned giving Bak his one eyed intimidating stare.

Kanda just watched the private helicopter to disappear from her sight.

April, 17 2014. 8:45pm

Allen took a deep breath before entering the big mansion of his famous pianist uncle. The reason he never wondered, why he was good at playing piano or any kind of it. But it made him wonder why he could play any instrument he would touch without learning to. _Maybe I am just gifted when it comes to playing any instrument._

Allen walked to the white tiled-floor living room of the mansion. He saw a black haired man with the same style of hair like him, but his hair was silver unlike the man. The man was sitting in the grand couch, watching the news on the flat screen TV it was him and Kanda in the Mugen studio.

"Uncle Neah," he called.

The said Neah had turned off the TV and faced Allen with excitement occupying his face. They also had the same looks the only differences were their hair and the scar on Allen's face.

"Nephew, it was good you came. I thought you'd already forgotten me!" Neah cried and embraced his nephew tightly.

Allen laughed nervously. "Why would I do something like that, you're my uncle." He said making Neah to stop from crying.

"How was your commercial?" Neah asked freeing Allen from his hug.

"I've done well, I guess?" Allen laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "When did you come back, Uncle?" he asked looking around to search for someone.

"This morning, if you're looking for Cross. I told him, instead he go I'd go instead." Neah smiled as he saw Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"Allen, I received news that you were living under the same roof of the top 2 international model, is it true?" Neah asked.

Allen gulped but nodded. "Her father invited me to."

"Oh my dear nephew, you know what Cross will do once he finds out, oh my baby." Neah said calmly but he still smiled.

Allen nodded. "Just don't let him find out…" bowing his head to Neah.

Neah's smile remained as he petted Allen's silver locks. "Okay, but you must live here till we leave the country again."

"But…"

"No but. Go now and take your things." Neah turned Allen around to face the door and pushed him gently outside.

**9:50pm in Tiedoll's mansion.**

Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on the couch, talking to Tiedoll and his adoptive sons and daughter. Lenalee took the juice to the small center glassed-table, when Lavi shouted.

"Allen!" Lavi ran to Allen and slid his arm on his friend's shoulder.

Allen smiled despite the things that bothering his mind. "Mr. Tiedoll…" he bowed. His action made all the people in the room to wonder what had happened.

"Why child, is there something bothering you?" Tiedoll calmly replied but they could hear how worried he was by the tone of his voice.

Allen shook his head and smiled at the same time. "I will be staying at my guardians' house, uncle Neah wants me to."

"Oh, I see. Kanda will help you to take your things." Tiedoll said in disappointment and Allen could clearly see it.

"Allen, before you go, May I talk to you for seconds?" Marie asked and received a nod from Allen.

* * *

Kanda was helping Allen to pack his things. Putting all his many long-sleeved clothes in his case, because he thought he would be staying in one month that was why he brought many clothes he could wear, but no. Cross and Neah wouldn't allow him to stay with many more days.

Kanda looked at Allen, she didn't know if she wanted to say something or just helped him to pack his thing and go. When she decided to talk Allen was the first who done that.

"I love staying here… Daisya's funny, Marie is nice to talk, and Mr. Tiedoll he's funny always calling me his child." He chuckled and sat in his bed.

Kanda looked up to Allen and veins were popping up to her forehead. "Then stay, moron. Tell your uncle you'll stay here before you leave to the country." she scoffed.

"I've tried, many times but they've always won." Allen answered. "If only Mana didn't die."

Allen stopped saying anything as he made himself relax with Kanda's presence.

"Why don't you try to follow what your heart is saying?" Kanda asked sitting in the bed and forced herself to be calmed. "You're always doing what they want you to do. Can't you do something about it?" she scoffed.

Allen used his fake smile to cover up his depression and it made Kanda to be annoyed more. "I told you I tried and I failed in many times, didn't I?" he was still smiling.

'_He's still smiling even though he feels hurt and it hurts me most.' _Kanda told mentally. "And I'm tired seeing that fake smile of yours!" she exclaimed and wanted to exit the room when Allen grabbed her arms and pulled her, but she lost her balance and fell on top of Allen. They stayed with that position for seconds.

Kanda pushed her palms to the soft bed to stand when Allen's hands cupped both of her cheeks that made her stop from standing to get off of Allen.

"But if you want me to, I will try again and will make sure that I will not be going to fail this time." Allen smiled making Kanda blush and stand, turning her back to Allen as she hid her redden face.

Kanda walked out of the room. "Be sure." She couldn't help but to smile, hearing that from Allen's lips. He would do that for her and it made her the happiest woman in the world again.

**Cliff end! The last one will be next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This would be the last guyz xD**

**Disclaimer: Songs and Characters aren't mine.**

**Title of the song will be at the end below.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 18, 2014. 8:45am Tiedoll's mansion.**

"Woah, it really is a miracle. You disobeyed your guardian, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed as he ran to Allen, slapping his palm on Allen's forehead to confirm if Allen had a high fever to not to follow his guardian.

Allen frowned. "I didn't disobey him. I just told him that I would stay for some various reasons." He explained his lie as he rolled his eye. _'Is it fair for making a deal with something like this?' _he questioned his mind when Lavi and Daisya asked with the same time.

"And the various reasons?" half lidded looks that both Lavi and Daisya they were giving to Allen.

"Uh eh," Allen looked around, trying to look for someone, but that someone he saw was Kanda having a white towel hanging idly on her arms. "The various reasons why I stay?" the two boys nodded with him.

Kanda was walking to head to the pool when she saw the two idiots were teasing Allen again. Sighing, when Kanda heard what Allen was trying to say. "I told him to stay if he wanted to, the Moyashi's too idiot for always obeying his two idiot guardians." She said and proceeded to where she was planning to go.

"Oh," Both Lavi and Daisya said in surprise. "So, Kanda's the only person who can make you disobey your guardian." Lavi smirked.

Allen scowled by Lavi's smirk.

"Tomorrow's the last day, Allen. What are you planning?" Lavi asked sliding his arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Planning? What do you mean?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Lavi sighed. "Do you really want to go?"

Allen didn't answer instead he removed Lavi's shoulder. "I think you know what the answer of that question." then left the two.

April 18, 2014 9:32am

The silver boy walked to the many corridors to find Kanda. He wanted to say something to Kanda before he left again for tomorrow. Allen's eyes locked to the silver door, he pouted his lips trying to remember if he saw this door before. '_Yes I did'. _When he and Kanda were children, he would always escape their mansion just to pay Kanda a visit and sometimes she would lead him to this silver door room.

He entered the silver door room. His lips formed into a warm smile when the black shimmering piano he used to play when he was younger were still in the middle of the room. He proceeded himself inside and to the piano, running his slender fingers to every keys before he started to play the melody that he and Kanda used to play together.

The raven haired girl was walking to the same corridor where the silver haired boy had stopped searching for her and entered the silvery door. It was then. She heard the melody, the same melody she and Allen used to play together when they were children.

Behind the silver door, Allen had his eyes closed while playing the melody. He felt his every fingers that would push the keyboard softly which perfected his melody. It was like, he could feel and hear the melody for the first time again in his whole life. Like it was his life. The melody was also the reason why he met Kanda when they were just children.

Kanda was inside the room watching Allen who was unaware to her presence that she was inside the room too. Playing the melody she treasured the most. She wanted to join but she couldn't she might destruct the boy's concentration from playing.

Allen opened his eye and smiled as he knew from the start when Kanda had her first step to walk inside the room and she was the one who was unaware not him.

Kanda, this time was planning to leave when Allen began to talk. "Don't worry. I don't mind being watched, After all I am a freeloader here. So with this I can repay you and your father's kindness." He stopped to look at Kanda before she could leave.

"No… I wasn't watching… I just…" Kanda gulped trying not to look embarrassed being caught.

Allen chuckled.

"I was just… just… fine I was watching." She growled.

Allen chuckled again.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Kanda asked and felt nervous at the same time.

Allen nodded. "Don't do that thing again; it makes things hard for me." He said bowing, his voice like a whisper.

"That will never happen again, and thanks to that it makes things easy for me." She scoffed and left the room.

Allen felt hurt by hearing Kanda's words but he felt happy at the same time. Their parting made easy for Kanda to reach her goal. "I see… I'm glad it made things easy for you, not like mine." He said.

Behind the door of the piano room, Kanda was leaning her forehead to the closed door with her eyes gathering tears. She heard what Allen had said after she exited and leaned behind the cold silver door. "Idiot, if you only knew that I needed to endure all the tears like this now, every time I would hear your voice, having another girl with your side in the television!" she exclaimed entering the room again that made Allen fall to the chair in his surprise.

"Kanda…" Allen called while he was still sitting on the cold floor of the room.

"Beansprout." Kanda bit her lower lips.

"It's Allen…" he smiled and stood walking to where Kanda was standing.

Allen was already in front of Kanda, staring at each other while no one was trying to take their eyes off of each other again.

"Why did you come back?" Allen asked leaning closer to Kanda's face and lifting his hand to touch Kanda's face.

"Nothing… I just wanted to say that you were an idiot for making things easy for me." Kanda's soft replied. She was about to touch Allen's hand when Daisya came and interrupted them.

"Allen, your manager and uncle are here!" Daisya exclaimed but was shocked when he saw the two. "Oh sorry to disturb you two." He gulped.

"…My uncle?" Allen asked, running to exit the room.

"Sorry lil sis… dunno that you two were having your last sweet moment." Daisya said as Kanda just shrugged.

**9:57am**

Allen was panting hard from running to find his way to the living room. _God, why am I bad in directions?' _when he finally found the room, Allen entered the living room and was automatically greeted by the embrace of his uncle.

"You look terrible, are you okay, Allen?" Neah said worriedly as he wiped Allen's sweat in the forehead with his napkin.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just got lost again..." Allen replied looking at his manager and to Tiedoll. "What are you doing here, Neah?" he asked wetting his dry lips from running.

"Oh, nothing, we just want talk about how you will perform tomorrow." Neah turned to look at Tiedoll. "Right?" he smiled.

Tiedoll shocked slightly but nodded. "They're just here to talk how you'll perform tomorrow."

Allen narrowed his eyebrow from having suspicion to the man, but he was stopped when Neah mentioned the top 2 international model name. He quickly looked at Kanda.

"She looks gorgeous. No wonder why you've had fallen in love with her, Allen." Neah said still hugging his Allen. "But now, I know you've already forgotten your love for her, right?" as he tightened his hug to Allen.

The room reigned by silent when Neah had asked that kind of question.

Allen looked at Kanda first before he began his talking. "Uncle Neah, you don't know what I feel, so stop saying that you know what I'm feeling." His answer made Neah lose his hug and chuckle at the same time. They didn't like the way his uncle laughed and he could see it.

"I know. Come, we're leaving now." Neah announced pulling his nephew but Allen had yanked his arm.

"I thought, we have an agreement with this, uncle Neah?" Allen asked calmly making Neah to pretend that he got shocked.

"Oh you're right, we have." Neah chuckled again and left with Allen's manager. "See you at the party tomorrow and always remember that I love you, my dear nephew!"

Allen just sighed heavily and turned to Tiedoll. "Was that really it?"

"You don't need to worry, my dear child." Froi said and walked toward Allen giving him a pat on the head.

"Allen, you and your uncle are more looked alike than your real father." Daisya said making Allen to smile.

"Yeah, they always told me that too." He bowed and left the living room.

"Father, are you lying to that idiot?" Kanda asked raising her left eyebrow to her father.

Froi turned to look at Kanda with sad expression.

_April 19, 2013. 7:00pm in Tiedoll's mansion._

A grand party was settled inside Tiedoll's mansion since it was his forty-fifth year of living. All tables were circling the dance floor where a white grand piano in the middle was waiting for the player to arrive and play the melody for tonight celebrant.

Many guests had arrived wearing different Victorian attire. Since Tiedoll wanted his party to be organized like in Victorian's era, with full of romance, elegance, chivalry, and with also beauty. Luckily Kanda didn't oppose to his decision.

Komui Lee also came, the president of the dark order station, he was wearing a black trouser with a top hat but he was still wearing his glasses. Beside him was Lenalee wearing a green Victorian dress and her hair was tied into two pigtail.

The red headed famous actor came wearing a long black pants and white shirt and red vest also that covered with black jacket. His right eye was cover by black patch the connected to his top hat. He also made the photographers and reporters gone wild from interviewing him but was stopped by the guard that wearing imperial guards attires in the 1800s.

Kanda was doing her best to look cool in her black and white Victorian gown where her slender arms were exposed. The gown had a tight corset that emphasized her waist with a feature of white flower and a full skirt that had the shape of a bell.

She walked to sit at the platinum golden chair on the empty table. She waited for the party to start and felt angry at the same time for his father idiotic for requesting that. She thought she wanted her to be happy but it was her father's party so she accepted his request.

Daisya and Marie came, they also wore Victorian trousers, sitting at the table where Kanda was waiting for the party to start.

"The most special guest and player for the night seems not done rehearsing for his melody." Daisya said looking at his sister who seemed angry..

Kanda scowled.

"Remove that kind of face in father's party." Marie scolded.

Kanda just shrugged.

Kanda and her two none biologically brother and all the guests had turned their gazes to the old man who just arrived to the center beside the piano and began his announcement.

"May I grab all of your attentions, Ladies and gentlemen?" Tiedoll said."First of all I just wanted to say thank you for this wonderful night and for all of you to arrive in this party." He added. "As for my appreciation, please hear the wonderful melody to the no other, most famous musician Allen Walker." Tiedoll said in delight, making all the guests to applaud and all women to wait in excitement.

Allen gulped when he heard his name was finally called by Tiedoll. Luckily, he was behind the door where the party was held. He gently touched his face trying to ease his nervousness. He didn't know why he was so nervous in the first place. Yes he had done this so many times but this time was not similar like he was playing before. Maybe, because Kanda was going to be here and watch him play.

Tiedoll wondered why Allen was not appearing even though he'd already called his name.

Kanda furrowed an eyebrow and stood from her sitting, she headed to where Allen was rooted.

Allen was panicking he didn't know what to do. Tiedoll had already called his name yet he didn't go outside when the door was thrown opened by the annoyed kanda.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in annoyance.

"Er, nothing…" he answered nervously, wiping his sweats palm to his shirt.

"Go there now the old man has already called your name." Kanda said making Allen to sigh.

"Okay… but do you want me to go?" Allen asked.

Kanda was surprised from Allen's question, she just bit her lower lips. She was about to answer when she remembered what her father had told her. "Yes…" she said bowing.

"I see…" Allen smiled and headed outside.

The applauses began again when Allen had gone out from his hiding place and headed to the piano. He didn't mind if he was smiling or not, as long as he could finish playing for Tiedoll's party.

He forced himself to smile at Tiedoll as he received a pat to his shoulder.

"You could do it, son." Tiedoll said before he left Allen in the center.

Allen sat down on the chair and took a deep breathe first, before playing.

The guests stopped their clapping as they began listening to Allen's melody. His melody made them relaxed and eased at the same time. Forgetting the problems and the troubles that they were into.

Allen opened his eyes to look for someone while he was still playing, and all the girls that his eyes would land into had almost fainted from his stare. The said someone was watching him play, he sighed while playing when his uncle smiled and waved his hand on him and pointed to his wristwatch.

The applauses began again when Allen finished his melody. Some other guest were requesting for more but they didn't need to request more because Allen was going to ask them.

"Since I will leave the country again, Can I play another song?" His question made his uncle sigh and made the guests agree with him.

Allen smiled and searched where Kanda was sitting. His lips were smiling but his eyes seemed so sad and Kanda didn't fail to notice it. He bowed and began playing as he sang along with his melody.

_However you try to break my heart_  
_It never stops, it never falls apart_  
_although it hurts inside_  
_you know I'm satisfied_

_However much love you have to give_  
_However much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_However much faith can cast away the doubts_  
_So don't say you're sorry_  
_You've only this much love to give_  
_You see, however much love's enough for me_

Every word was penetrating Kanda's heart, she felt guilty from saying that she wanted him to leave. She was unaware to the stares of the guests that was giving to her, they all knew that it was for her.

_I dare you to break this soul of mine_  
_I dare you try to say that love's a lie_  
_You can't blame me even then_  
_If I still believe until the very end_

_However much love you have to give_  
_However much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_However much faith can cast away the doubts_  
_So don't say you're sorry_  
_You've only this much love to give_  
_You see, however much love's enough for me_

_Although you may not love in the way I want you to_  
_Doesn't mean that you don't love me too with..._

_However much love you have to give_  
_however much time I've left to live_  
_I'd give it all for you_  
_However much truth can hurt me now_  
_however much faith can cast away the doubts_

_So don't say you're sorry_  
_you've only this much love to give_  
_you see, however much love's enough for me_

Allen took a deep breathe when he finished singing and playing the melody. He quickly stood up and bowed. He was about to head to where Tiedoll's family was, when his two body guards came and blocked his way.

"Let me pass…" He whispered snatching all the attention of the guests, camera men and the photographers.

Kanda was biting her lower lips, not minding the reporter and photographer that asking and taking a photo of her. Then her gaze turned to Allen who was being blocked by his two bodyguards.

"I just want to bid my goodbye before I leave…" Allen said trying to pass his two guards but they didn't move.

All the guests were just watching the scenario, because they couldn't do something about it. After all it was Neah's doing, no one would dare to go against him.

The said Neah stood from his sitting and heading to where Allen was being blocked by his two guards. "Allen we're going now, the time." Neah said as he pointed again to his watch. "Please, Allen. Don't make things hard for me. Beside I bid them a goodbye yesterday." he added pulling Allen by his arm and heading outside the party, chasing by the reporters who wanted some interview before Allen could leave the country again.

Kanda was still unresponsive from all the reporter and media when Lenalee and Lavi came pretending to be one of the media.

"Ms. Kanda, don't you wish to be with him?" Lavi asked making Kanda to look at him.

Kanda was just staring at Lavi with all the camera men were focusing on her.

"The last melody, Mr. Walker played, he even sang it. It was for you. Didn't you feel anything about that song?" Lenalee asked making Kanda to look at her this time.

Marie and Daisya were just watching the scene where their little sister was being interrogated and was being confused what to answer about with all the questions her friends was giving her.

"Don't you feel anything for the young famous musician and singer?" This time it was the real reporter who asked.

Kanda this time answered but only the reporter's question. "I… do… don't have feelings for him anymore…" as she stormed out of the party and headed to her room.

Daisya and Marie sighed and followed their little sister.

**oooo**

Allen's inside their limousine was watching at the flat screen TV. He was surprised, how Kanda had answered the reporter. He bit his bottom lips and clenched his fist to his legs as he bowed his head.

"Allen, maybe you're not just destined to be together, don't worry I'll choose a perfect girl for you." Neah said as he gently touched Allen's back.

Allen smiled. "No… Uncle Neah," He said facing Neah. "You can't find the perfect girl you're saying, because I already lose her not just once, Uncle." He whispered and turned his gaze outside the window.

"Okay, since you said that. We your family could be the perfect one for you, with also Tymcanpi." Neah said trying to make Allen smile but he failed.

**11:25pm**

Kanda was throwing every item she could throw inside her room. "All the reporters have gone crazy, just because of him and they want me to follow and stop him again. Why would I do that?" She exclaimed throwing the lotus hourglass in the wall.

"Because you're lying to yourself…" Marie answered her question to herself and Daisya nodded who was beside Marie.

"Marie…" Kanda whispered.

"You still have that feeling for the boy." Marie said with serious tone.

"You're lying I don't love him anymore, and I never lie to myself!" Kanda exclaimed.

"But you're doing it now." Marie hastily replied making Kanda's guard to turn off and to be silent. "Do you even hear yourself talking?" She didn't answer him. He smiled. "Walker said when we talked. If you'd only answered that time, he wouldn't have left. He felt disappointed that time." Marie smiled at his little sister who was biting her lower lips.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Daisya asked.

Marie's sentence made Kanda to recall the past. She thought by what Allen had asked her, once she said yes she would go with him but no. Allen would be the one to stay beside her.

"Stop him, Kanda. If that's what your heart is saying, tell him what you really feel, correct all the mistakes you've done." Marie said making Kanda to be surprised by his word.

"Brother, get me to the airport!" She exclaimed making his to brother to smile and nod at the same time.

**11:49pm**

"Faster, can't your rusty old car run faster?" Kanda asked in annoyance.

"How can this fabulous car run faster, when its traffic and all the freakin' reporters are chasing us?" Daisya exclaimed then he heard the door of his sports car was slammed and fell to the ground by Kanda's powerful force of shutting it close. "No way! My car!" he cried.

"You can do it, Kanda!" Marie shouted looking at the running Kanda.

"Why does it need to be traffic every time I will stop him?" Kanda exclaimed making all people to look at her and the other exiting the car to follow her direction.

"Eh… looks like the incident last five years ago, has a part two! Let's just pray that this time will be successful." The reporter from Dark Order announced.

**12:59:am**

Allen was standing behind his uncle and beside him were his two guards. They were checking in all their luggage to the check in counter, as he accidentally glimpsed at the flat screen TV in the counter. His eyes widen in realization what the news was about.

He suddenly ran to escape his guards to meet Kanda at the entrance but his two guards chased after him. "Master Walker, you're not allowed to leave."

Allen was stopped when the guards had gotten a hold of his arm. "Let go I just want to talk to her!" He exclaimed and caught all the attentions of the people in the airport.

"Allen, you're getting all the attentions. You're an artist don't embarrass yourself." Neah said as he reached them.

"I don't care. Let me go and let me talk to her!" He exclaimed as he punched the face of one of his guard and ran outside.

Kanda was almost panting hard, giving all her energy just to reach the airport. She even took off her heels just to run faster, so she could stop Allen again and tell him how she really felt.

Kanda reached the gate at the exact time Allen had reached the gate but gotten himself caught by his bodyguards.

"Allen…"

"Kanda…"

"Let me go… please…" This time Allen's two bodyguards had listened to him.

"I told you not to do this again, haven't I?" He asked without any expression.

"Then I would be an idiot like you if I followed what an idiot told me to." Kanda said as her lips form into soft smile.

Allen shook his head and was about to turn his back when Kanda had asked him something.

"Do you remember what you asked me last 5 years ago?" Kanda asked gulping. _This time we will finally be together. _She ensured.

Allen nodded.

Kanda took a deep breath first and smiled tenderly. "There was no night that I wasn't looking up in the night sky waiting for the shooting star to show themselves, and there was no night that I wasn't wishing and praying to God how much I wished to be with you." Kanda said and bowed her head as she bit her lower lips. "Now I'm asking you, do you also wish to be with me?" she asked, feeling confident as she looked up at Allen.

Allen didn't answer first but he smiled. "Even all the stars in the night sky are covered by the sunlight it never stops me from wishing, and even if God forbid me from wishing and praying, it will never stop me." He paused and smiled. "Yes, I've always wished to be with you." He replied and ran to Kanda but Neah had caught his arm.

"Allen, don't. You know Cross." Neah shook his head.

"Tell Cross that he's an arsehole for making me leave the girl I treasure the most." He pulled his arm and ran to Kanda.

"Moyashi…" she didn't mind if they would be the topic of all news or FrontPage in anything of the whole world as long as she would be beside Allen.

"Kanda…" Allen said as he cupped Kanda's both cheeks.

Kanda noticed that Allen smile and this time was finally true. He was not using his fake smile that irritated her the most.

"I… love you, Moyashi." Kanda said as she touched Allen's hands that cupping her cheeks.

"Then you're an idiot too for loving an idiot like me, and that's why I'm in love with you too." Allen smiled and leaned closer to give her new girlfriend a passionate kiss in the lips. "And it's Allen."

* * *

**End!**

**If you want a sequel I can write it xD If this story receives hmmm numbers of review i'll write the sequel I swear xD**

**Ya know in the first chapter where Allen told Kanda that 'It's end tonight' I took it from the song "It's end tonight" by All the American's reject. I used it as an inspiration and the song in the last chapter "However much love" by Nina she is a Filipino singer a quiet famous one xD**

**IF you want a sequel just review 8D**


End file.
